


【望曦拂澄·O组23时】梦中香

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: Fandoms, 曦澄
Genre: M/M, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012





	【望曦拂澄·O组23时】梦中香

01  
云深不知处，家主房。  
好不容易把两个孩子哄睡了，江澄一边揉着肩膀，一边回了房间。但是回了房间，偌大的居室内就剩下自己一人，没有那个熟悉的身影陪在身边，江澄忍不住叹口气；第一次发现，没了那个人，日子变得如此无趣。  
算算日子，距离人回来也就是剩下三天，江澄，振作点！  
甩甩头，把多愁善感甩开。  
劳累了一天，江澄难得放松下来，扑倒在两人的卧床上，无聊的打起滚来。如果现在孩子们不小心看到，那他平时摆出来的【严父】架子，估计就要碎成渣渣，一点也不剩了。  
果然，缺少了一个人，就连熟悉的味道都变得淡了许多。深呼口气，趴在床上的江澄，又忍不住开始想东想西。眼角瞄到一处，忍不住伸手将里面的东西取出。  
这是两人分别时，蓝曦臣与江澄特地交换的江氏银铃。江氏银铃，尤其是本家的银铃，是一件相当不错的法宝。所以哪怕跟江氏关系有些僵，江澄也还是留了下来。如今感受着其中代表着蓝曦臣一缕神识的平稳波动，知晓远在他方的蓝曦臣一切安好。  
安心的同时，江澄又忍不住叹了口气。这一次，大概是他们除开射日之征，分别的最久的日子了。  
今夜难得没有工作，也没有孩子们仿佛无止境的问题，江澄本来以为自己可以睡个安稳觉，但是在床上躺了快一个时辰都还没睡着，江澄只能无奈的爬起来，取出蓝曦臣临行前给他准备的安神香，一边感慨还是自家道侣想的周到，一边又忍不住嘀咕“真以为我江晚吟离了你蓝曦臣，就睡不着啊？”  
虽然他确实是因为睡不着，才把安神香找出来的。  
“唔？这个香炉是哪来的？挺别致的？”在房间里转了一圈，江澄从个角落翻出一个古朴的香炉，样式别致小瞧，看了觉得不错。找了个位置，把香放上去，很快，淡雅而让人舒缓的香味就飘了起来。  
果然不愧是蓝曦臣特地准备的安神香，点了没多久，江澄就有了睡意。临睡前，他脑子里突然划过一个念头“这香炉是谁放的？也是蓝曦臣提前想好的？”只是没等他继续，很快就进入了梦想，所以也没注意到他随手摆在香炉边的银铃，似乎轻轻地震动了一下。

“晚吟？晚吟……”  
“唔……别吵……”好不容易睡着，江澄最烦别人这时候打搅他，他觉得是不是他的紫电抽的不够狠，才有人能这么大胆的打搅他。  
“唉……晚吟怎可如此可爱……”大概全天下也就只有一人不仅能打搅江澄的睡眠，还能眼瞎的称呼三毒圣手可爱了。温柔舒缓的男声笑的摸了摸江澄的头，然后把他抱在怀中，似乎是想让他睡的更加舒服一些。  
感受到了熟悉的气息，原本皱着眉头的江澄神色一松，熟练的在其的怀中找个舒服的位置，江澄安心的睡了过去。但是……  
熟悉的……怀里？蓝曦臣？！  
猛地睁开眼睛，江澄一个抬头，碰的一声，头直接撞到了蓝曦臣的下巴，疼的江澄眼泪都流了出来。不过也因为这个疼，江澄一下子就清醒了过来。他一把抓住蓝曦臣的领子，激动的问：“嘶……疼……蓝……蓝曦臣？你回来了？”  
“嘶……疼疼疼……”摸了摸下巴，好险刚才没说话，不然蓝曦臣怕这一下大概要见血。  
一脸没办法的抱住江澄，蓝曦臣一边心疼的查看江澄的头，一边断断续续的说道：“我……担心……晚吟……提前就……回来了……嘶……真疼！”  
看蓝曦臣红了一大片的下巴，江澄不好意思的说道：“咳……我这不是……太激动了吗……”  
“晚吟你呀……”摇摇头，蓝曦臣亲昵的吻了吻江澄的杏眼。“这让人怎么放心呢……”  
“嘶……这是意外，意外……”一双杏目转来转去，就是不看蓝曦臣，江澄没好气的嘀咕：“也不想想是谁害的……”  
“是是是……都是我的错……还好不是很严重……”确认江澄的头只是肿了个包，没伤到骨头；蓝曦臣连忙弄了个疗伤的法术先稳一下情况，自己再从乾坤袋取了点药膏，给散散淤血。  
“哎呀，你也给你自己擦一擦！看看你，下巴发青了！”见蓝曦臣只顾着自己却忽视他本人的伤，江澄那是又心疼又甜蜜。没有什么比爱的人把自己放在首位，更让人感到甜蜜与幸福的事情了。  
但心疼也是心疼，等蓝曦臣给自己擦过后，江澄连忙抢过药膏，给其涂抹起来。  
“嘶……这不是有晚吟心疼涣吗？”看着江澄一脸凶巴巴，手上动作却那么小心翼翼，深怕弄疼自己的样子，蓝曦臣脸上的笑容变得越发温柔。  
“话多！”确认药涂完，下巴也没一开始那么吓人后，江澄靠在蓝曦臣的怀中，嗅着熟悉的味道，安心的说道：“回来就好……”  
“让晚吟担心了！”紧紧地抱着怀中人，蓝曦臣感觉自己原本有所残缺的灵魂都变得完整起来。他深刻的意识到，江澄对他的重要性早已超过了一切，他已经完全无法离开他了。“晚吟……晚吟……”  
蓝曦臣离不开江澄，江澄又何尝不是离不开蓝曦臣呢？  
从最初到现在，这么多年，蓝曦臣几乎充斥了他整个生命。让他原本暮气沉沉的世界重新焕发生机，变得多姿多彩；让残缺的他享受到了小时候从不敢奢望的亲情，爱情，友情。他的人生可以说在遇见蓝曦臣的那一刻开始，才有了未来。“这种事，下次我们一起去，宗里就拜托叔父跟忘机，好不好？”  
听着江澄带点委屈的声音，蓝曦臣真的是心疼坏了。这次离开这么久，他的珍宝肯定受了不少委屈。人都变瘦了、憔悴了。“好、好、好，一起，再也不分开！”  
“嗯！”得到自己想要的答案，江澄心情变得愉悦起来，脸上也流露出微笑。  
不知是不是气氛太好，还是怎么的，紧紧相拥的两人，离得越来越近，就这么吻在一起。那么理所当然，天经地义的，吻得那么投入，那么难舍难分。甚至彼此的手都熟练的伸进对方的衣服里，好像立刻就要坦诚相见一半，可惜，江澄醒了。  
是的，就在两人情难自禁，即将突破最后防线的关键时刻，江澄醒了。  
而屋子外面，刚好响起熟悉的晨钟，蓝家的作息告诉江澄，是晨起的时刻。  
江澄一双杏目死死的瞪着熟悉的床顶，突然气的骂起了民间粗话。这一刻，他不是很想去想被子下湿润的感觉是什么，也不想去管自己变得无比精神的小兄弟与难耐的空虚感。他只想骂人、只想抽人、只想狠狠地，把这满腔的怒气发泄出去。  
另一边，遥远的隐世宗门里，作为客人前来拜访的泽芜君今日居然难得晚起了那么一小会，虽然大家都有些诧异，但想想也只是小问题就没有多问。不过真相？大概只有负责收拾客人房间的仆从弟子会比较好奇？毕竟房间里备用的寝具似乎少了一套呢……

02  
成年男子巴掌那么大的古朴香炉静静的放置在桌面上，江澄又忍不住翻了翻自己找了大半天才找到的的古籍，再次确认上面的内容。  
江澄是个心思细腻而敏感的人，在亲近人面前也不介意展示真实的自我。他确实想念蓝曦臣，甚至为此做了个春梦也并不是不能想到的事情。  
这是人之常情，他不介意承认，也不觉得有什么可以丢人的。  
但他却总觉得有哪里怪怪的，他白天才想人，晚上就做梦，那真实的感觉，实在是让他不能不介意。所以他才会忍不住多想，当眼睛不小心瞄到桌上放着的香炉时，一段过去的记忆浮上心头。  
当年他身体不好，只能待在房间里，唯一的消遣就是看书。虽然不是过目不忘，但记性也不差，所以才能忆起模糊的片段。  
亲自到藏书阁，比照记忆翻出一本古籍后，江澄终于可以肯定，他确实做了一个梦，只不过，不是一般的【梦】。  
按照古籍上的描述，这是香炉赋予做梦之人的一场，逼真的【梦】；甚至还有【满足做梦者所思所想】的神奇功效。  
什么叫【满足做梦者所思所想】呢？是只要想，什么都能在梦中实现？  
想了许久，还是没能想出什么比较靠谱的结论，江澄对这个能力很是好奇，既然能被安放在藏书阁而不是禁书阁，那就表示没有危险，既然没有危险，他自然不介意试一试，也许……真的会有意外之喜？

是夜，安排好一切的江澄，算着蓝家的作息时间，将安神香放进香炉。闻着淡淡的香味，江澄很快就有了丝睡意。也不反抗，江澄很自然的闭上眼睛，静静睡去。  
当江澄再次醒来，果然已经不在他与蓝曦臣在云深的卧房，而是一间很是陌生的淡雅居室。举目四盼，这间居室无论是格局还是装饰，都与姑苏蓝氏或者说中原地区相差甚远，更像是方外之地的摆设。  
“【满足做梦者所思所想】？而我睡着前想的是……那么这里会是……”眼中闪过什么，江澄觉得如果他的猜想成立，那么这个香炉比他想的，要神奇的多也有价值的多。  
从床榻上起身，看了看自己，果然，是自己在蓝氏常穿的常服，而不是睡衣。抚摸着衣服上熟悉的花纹，江澄眉头反而皱了起来。  
如果一开始江澄还很有自信能分清梦境与现实，那么现如今，在清醒的情况下感受了这个【梦】，他反而有些不确定了。  
因为，太真实了。  
光是这真实的听、闻、看、触等感觉，就已经远超江澄一开的预计。  
耳朵微微一动，江澄突然闪身躲到房间一角。果然，没多久房门就被打开，一道熟悉的身影走了进来。见到来人，江澄却忍不住有些疑惑。【蓝曦臣？！这感觉……】  
“谁？”  
哪怕江澄藏的再快，气息隐藏的再好，又如何躲得过修真界公认的强者之一，泽芜君蓝曦臣？只是双方才刚交手了几招，蓝曦臣察觉不对，然后被熟悉的人给吓了一跳。“不对……晚吟？！”  
乘其不备，江澄手指速点记下，立马，面前就多了一座风姿卓越的【雕像】。似乎是被【雕像】过于明显的表情愉悦到，所以江澄挑着一双细眉，杏眼里面满是玩味。  
“是不是很意外？”  
“当然！天，这……当然意外！”虽然身子不能动，但眼睛跟思维还是能动的。蓝曦臣闭上眼睛，再睁眼，爱侣还是安安稳稳的出现在眼前；这会儿，他是真的相信爱侣不远千里，来到方外之地，出现在自己的面前。  
蓝曦臣的反应实在是有趣，跟以往的样子大相径庭，让江澄忍不住笑出声。“哈哈！你这是什么表情，怎么？不希望我来？”  
“怎么会！晚吟能来，涣高兴都来不及，怎会不喜？”如果不是被江澄定住，蓝曦臣真是恨不得立马把笑的直不起腰的人儿恨恨地抱在怀中，吻上那张薄唇，让其除了呻吟，什么也无法发出。“只是晚吟，你为何要定住涣？”  
“为何？当然是我想啊~~”顺了顺笑的不匀的气息，江澄没有正面回答蓝曦臣的问题，反而慢慢地绕着蓝曦臣转。那来回扫视的目光，看的蓝曦臣浑身不自在，忍不住回想今日自己可是有那里不妥。  
当然没什么不妥之处，只是江澄在拿原本的蓝曦臣与梦中的这个蓝曦臣做对比，想看看两个【蓝曦臣】可有什么不同之处。只不过这梦境确实厉害，用【看】的，实在是分不出什么结果；所以江澄伸出了【手】，打算亲手试上一试。  
“晚吟！”如果刚开始蓝曦臣在想江澄是在跟他开玩笑，让他看看就好；那现在可就不同了。  
被心爱之人又捏又摸，甚至好几次还特地在自己较为敏感的地方来回，蓝曦臣强烈怀疑江澄这是故意的。可惜就算知道，也没办法，只能任由身体在江澄看似正经的抚摸下，一点点起了反应。  
“哎呀呀……”手向下，隔着衣物拍了拍生龙活虎的部位，感受其火热的热度还有沉甸甸的份量。“想不到我们英明神武的蓝宗主，居然是这么不禁逗的人……你说，这要是让仙门百家知道，可如何是好~~”  
“晚吟！”蓝曦臣也有些不好意思，只能讨饶的撇开眼神。“咳，这……这个是意外……”  
江澄舔了舔突然有些干的唇，故意在蓝曦臣的耳边吹了口气，坏笑的低语。“真是意外？我的涣哥哥……”  
蓝曦臣浑身一抖，下面火热的气息越发强烈，他深呼一口气。“晚吟，给我解开好不好？”  
手不轻不重的握住手中火热的物体，江澄与蓝曦臣贴的很近，近到彼此的呼吸都能明显感受到。“如果我说……不呢？”  
“嗯哼！”闷哼一声，致命部位被江澄如此挑逗，蓝曦臣呼吸都乱了。突然，他乘着江澄不注意，恶狠狠地咬住江澄的耳垂，舌尖舔着耳朵上的敏感点。“晚吟，你这是在玩火。”  
“嗯哼~”身子突然一软，江澄软软的靠在蓝曦臣的怀里，一阵酥麻的感觉从耳轮传来，让他忍不住呼出一声诱人的呻吟。  
撇开头，躲开蓝曦臣灵活的舌尖。江澄俊美的脸上，染着欲望的红晕，一双杏眼是怨是怒，看上去好不诱人。“你！”  
“晚吟……过来……”听到蓝曦臣饱含欲望的呼唤，江澄就不受控制的又靠过去，然后两人之间越来越近，直到两人的唇紧紧贴合在一起。这一下，就好像打开了某个不可控的开关，双方激烈的交换着彼此的唾液，掠夺着对方的呼吸，好似要将对方拆吃入腹一般。  
双方你来我往，那火热劲，似乎把周围的空气都点燃了。最后还是江澄先受不住，不得不拉开了两人之间的距离，分开的唇舌间连着一条暧昧的银丝，在蓝曦臣火热的目光中，被江澄一点点舔掉。  
“呼呼……”江澄喘着气，一双杏眸湿淋淋地看着蓝曦臣。“是我小看你了……”  
眨眨眼，蓝曦臣一脸无辜。  
“哼！”不去看蓝曦臣无辜的脸，江澄熟练的抽掉蓝曦臣的腰带，很快，外人感觉繁复累赘的蓝氏服饰，就被江澄随意的解开，丢在地上。  
蓝家人的外表都极具欺骗性，明明一个个看上去斯斯文文，好似文弱书生。但只要脱下衣服，那身材，绝对能让大部分男人都自行惭愧。而因为体质的原因，江澄哪怕习武，身子也显得偏瘦。虽然肌肉一块不少，但比起蓝曦臣，还是显得小了一号。明明身高也没差多少，但体形上，蓝曦臣就是看上去比江澄大。  
双手不规矩的拂过蓝曦臣壮硕的胸肌，坏心眼的捏着胸前的红点把玩，直到听到蓝曦臣的闷哼，才奖励似的放开有些肿的红点。  
手继续向下，一路划过结实紧绷的八块腹肌，在肚脐上转了几圈后，突然一把握住挺立已久的分身；果然又听到蓝曦臣的一声难耐地闷哼，就连手中握住的分身都弹跳了几下，变得越发火热。  
“涣哥哥……我们……玩个游戏吧……”

03  
在情事上，以往都是由蓝曦臣来主导，江澄只需要躺着享受就好。  
如今，这种完全由江澄自己来掌控、来主导的感觉，还是第一次。这让他既新奇，又兴奋。江澄是个好学生，以往蓝曦臣是如何对他的，他就如何施展在对方的身上。果然，很快就听到对方难耐又隐忍的呻吟声。  
“嗯……晚吟……别这样……你……你放开我好不好？”身不由己的感觉糟透了，蓝曦臣不得不向江澄讨饶。  
“不·要！”难得的机会，江澄才不会放弃，也不想听人废话，干脆连话都不让对方说，反正只要能喘气就行。  
“唔！”连说话的权利都被剥夺，蓝曦臣算是搞明白了，想让江澄给他解开怕是不行，还不如自己来。  
一边下定决心自己突破定身，一边却忍不住追逐着江澄，想知道他接下来要做什么。爱侣难得的主位，只要忍一忍，大概就……可以了吧？蓝曦臣自己都不怎么自信的胡思乱想着。  
房间不小，但两人一开始交手就在卧室附近，所以离床十分近。只是等把蓝曦臣弄上床，江澄也废了不少劲，毕竟蓝曦臣虽然看上去瘦，但分量还是不轻。  
“重死了！”一巴掌打在蓝曦臣坚实的腹肌上，直到看到一个红红的巴掌印，江澄才满意坐在床边。  
真是无妄之灾，如果自己能动，他又怎么舍得让自家宝贝道侣如此辛苦呢？只可惜，现在他还在与定身做奋斗，只能无奈的接下这一巴掌了。  
休息了一会儿，还是感觉热得不行，江澄只好直起身，自顾自的脱起了衣服。  
先是腰带，然后外套，接着是中衣，随着一件件的衣服落下，蓝曦臣就感觉喉咙越发干渴。这具身躯他是如此熟悉，就连那里敏感，那里有痣都一清二楚；甚至亲自品尝过这具身躯的每一寸，并在上面落下一个个独属于他的印记。  
蓝曦臣的目光，江澄没感觉到吗？  
当然不可能，他就是故意没有脱掉最后的里衣。他很清楚，只有这种若隐若现的味道，才是最好的。而效果，也如他预期的一般，很是不错。  
夏季的里衣很薄，蓝氏宗主与主母的里衣，选的自然是最好的材料。就算是闷热的夏季，穿在身上也不会带来多大的热感。而薄薄的里衣不仅勾勒出里面的身材曲线，还能透出隐隐的肉色。只要身形微动，没有腰带束缚的轻薄里衣就会敞开，露出大片诱人的春光，当真是琵琶半遮面，秀色可餐，无比诱人。  
那好像要将江澄整个人都吞噬的火热目光，一寸寸的灼烧着他的身躯，好像衣服不存在一般，在他的身上，用眼神落下一个个印记。无需抚慰，他的玉茎就已经自己立起，顶端都开始冒出点点清液。更不用说双腿间那异于常人的地方，早就湿得一塌糊涂，深处更是痒的不行，恨不得立马就让那雄伟的分身狠狠地捅进来，止止深处的痒。  
杏目一转，江澄就能看到躺在床上的蓝曦臣，与他无法忽视存在感的分身。那雄伟的形状，无不诱惑着江澄，让他忍不住想立马含住它，好尝尝那熟悉的味道。或者将它纳入身体，让它在花穴里冲撞，带给他无尽的欢愉。  
让自己除了呻吟，除了快乐，再也想不起其他。  
当着蓝曦臣的面，江澄不介意露出自己早已情动的下体。他缓慢地，撑开两条大长腿，跨坐在蓝曦臣的腰腹上；饱满的臀部，正好压在蓝曦臣精神的分身上。  
虽然没有直接就进去，但光是这样碰触，就让两人闷哼一声。  
“呼啊……好烫……”身子微微前倾，江澄空裸的下体不断在分身上滑动，肥厚的花唇好像有着自己生命一般，吸允着分身。很快，发河的花穴就把整个分身磨蹭的湿漉漉，让其显得更加威猛。  
貌似不经意的，挺翘的头部就会被吸入情动的花穴。每当这个时候，花穴内的媚肉就会争先恐后的包裹上来，咬的紧紧地，不让其离开。只是浅浅地品尝如何够，越来越深的空虚不断的提醒着江澄，还不够，它要分身全部进来，狠狠地肏弄，把它肏到高潮，肏坏为止。  
“嗯哼……”喘着气，江澄花了大毅力才没让自己把分身完全吃进去，只是双手颤抖的撑在蓝曦臣身上，不停的用花穴磨蹭着。越来越多的水从花穴内流出来，顺着硬挺的柱身滑落，把两人相连的地方弄得泥泞不堪。  
“呼呼……”汗水顺着蓝曦臣的额头上滑落，虽然不能说话，但沉重的呼吸、难耐的神情跟涨的不行的炙热分身，都不难看出他正被欲火所折磨。  
“涣哥哥……舒服吗？”只是磨蹭了一会，江澄已经是香汗淋漓，脸上布满红晕，一双会说话的杏眸里更是闪着水光，好似一颗熟透了的蜜桃，散发着诱人的香味。  
明知道现下蓝曦臣不能说话，但这时候他也不需要蓝曦臣回答，因为蓝曦臣的各种反应已经将答案告诉了他。  
“晚吟好舒服……涣哥哥……啊……”  
这种掌控着蓝曦臣的感觉让江澄很是满足，他摸了摸蓝曦臣隐忍的脸，亲昵的吻着蓝曦臣不停颤抖的眼睛，甚至故意蹲下身体，又将分身给吞了一半。但是很快又抬起身子，就是不让那分身彻底的进入自己。  
如此来回几次，他果然如愿见到蓝曦臣恼火、又隐忍的眼神。只要想到只有自己能让这这个人变换出各种表情，让这个人染上欲望的色彩，江澄即得意，又兴奋；甚至本就有些疲累的身子都变得精神起来。  
“这种感觉……嗯哈……晚吟好喜欢呢……”感觉差不多了，江澄托起发软的身子，把两人相连的部位彻底分开。嫣红的花穴依依不舍的吐出分身，拔出的时候，还发出啵的一声轻响。那声音，听在两人耳中，万分情色。  
没了分身的阻碍，更多的淫水从花穴中流出，顺着江澄的大腿根，向下流着，有些还滴落在蓝曦臣的腹部，留下点点水光。那光景，引得蓝曦臣喉头发紧，欲火中烧。如果现下能动，他恨不得立马再把分身又捅回去，不仅要堵住那诱人的小嘴，还要在里面灌满自己的精液，让人乖乖含着，一点儿也不准外流。  
“啊……都湿了……”手指弹了弹因为自己的水而显得更加凶猛的分身，江澄双手握住湿滑的柱身，有技巧的撸动着，一会搓弄头部，一会揉捏凸起的青筋；就连下面的两个饱满的囊袋都不放过，时不时的搓揉几下。  
很快，手中的大家伙就越发胀大，甚至孔眼也开始流出清液；雄性的气味，深深地吸引着江澄，而他果然张开口，把这大家伙含进嘴里，舌头不断的舔弄着柱身，甚至还吸允着扣眼，品尝起精液的味道。当感觉手中越来越大的分身就要喷发的时候，江澄突然双手卡住分身头部，就是不让其释放，只能孤零零地挺立在那里，散发不甘的热度。  
“嗯！！”被捆着的手臂上暴起好几颗青筋，蓝曦臣不敢相信的看着江澄，他居然……居然就这么不管了？！把人撩的都快冒火了，却不让射？！  
“呼……呼……呼……”这一招的效果拔群，蓝曦臣感觉他简直都要被这个小妖精给玩坏了，再来这么几次，他真的要怀疑自己的那里会废掉。不行了，他不能再让人这么下去了，再不振夫纲，以后怕不是要翻天了？！  
被蓝曦臣越发凶恶的眼神注视着，江澄不仅不怕，还调皮的眨了下眼睛。然后还不知死活的躺在蓝曦臣旁边，坏心眼的当着蓝曦臣的面，打开两条笔直的大长腿，露出自己早就挺立的玉茎，还有情动无比的花穴。  
“哈啊……涣哥哥……晚吟这里好寂寞……嗯……你快来痛爱我好不好~~”修长的手指拨开涨红的花唇，露出里面不断收缩的媚肉。  
“嗯啊……好舒服……嗯……这里……”对于早就熟识情欲的身体而言，只是一根手指如何能够满足？江澄一边吐着骚话撩蓝曦臣，一边玩弄着自己的花穴，一根，两根，很快饥渴的花穴内就插入了四根手指。  
不仅弄着媚肉，还用指甲抠着硬硬的花珠，刺激着更多的淫水从花穴内流出；弄湿江澄的手指，甚至大腿间，床单上都是他的淫水。只是到底是习惯了被蓝曦臣那傲人的分身肏弄，抽插了好一会儿，江澄还是觉得不够，离登顶就是差了点什么。  
最后没办法，他只能另一只手粗鲁的握住自己的玉茎来回撸动，以期早日释放。这样的效果果然好了许多，很快，江澄就到顶了。  
“嗯啊……涣哥哥……晚吟……晚吟要到了……”撸动的速度越来越快，终于江澄头猛地一摇，早就挺立多时的玉茎射出一股浓浓的白浊，连带着被四指玩弄多时的花穴也终于达到顶端，从深处喷出大股淫液。  
两处一起达到高潮的感觉实在是太棒了，所以直到被不知何时已经自由的蓝曦臣给压在身下，江澄才反应过来对方早已自己解除了定身。  
“玩的很开心？”  
低沉的嗓音贴在耳边，还在高潮的身子软软的被压在蓝曦臣身下，任由蓝曦臣架起无力的双腿，把身子对折，露出软下去的玉茎，跟玉茎下还在吐着淫水的花穴。  
当坚硬如铁的分身抵在花穴，被压着的江澄抬起软绵的双臂，环在蓝曦臣的身上，似乎完全没有感觉到危险一般，嘴角带着暧昧的笑，轻语。  
“嗯哈……涣哥哥要惩罚晚吟吗？”  
“你说呢？”早就已经硬的不行的分身不容拒绝的强势进入酥软的花穴，然后不给人适应的机会，就凶猛地抽插起来。每一下都又重又狠，下面的囊袋更是随着他每一次的挺动，重重打在江澄饱满的臀肉上，发出啪啪的声音，没多久就把雪白的臀肉打红了一片，看上去好不可怜。  
“嗯啊……好快……要……要坏掉了……啊……”本就还在高潮的身子如何能适应这样凶猛的节奏，很快江澄就被过于强烈的快感逼得哭了起来。  
“呼呼……晚吟学坏了……必须惩罚……”将双腿架在肩上，蓝曦臣双手死死的扣在江澄的细腰上，那力道，甚至留下了深深的指印，但这一刻已经红了眼的蓝曦臣已经完全顾不上了。  
那花穴又湿又紧，每一次进入，那花穴内的就媚肉就热情的包裹上来，吸的蓝曦臣头皮发麻。而每一次当蓝曦臣要退出的时候，就紧紧地缠着蓝曦臣的分身不放，不费点力还无法拔出来。如果不是硬吸着一口气，估计没动几下他就要被这个小妖精给吸的交待了。  
“太紧了……晚吟……放松点……”汗水顺着蓝曦臣的额头滑落，又随着他的每一次挺动而滴落在江澄的身上，那些汗水混着这江澄的，最终消失在床单上。  
“嗯啊……不要……哈啊……太快了……不……”刚泄过一次的玉茎很快就再次挺立起来，随着蓝曦臣的挺动拍打在两人的腹部，可惜除了几滴清液，玉茎已经什么也喷不出来。江澄环在蓝曦臣肩上的双手，因为过于强烈的快感而在蓝曦臣的背上留下好几道红痕。  
背上的疼痛更激发了蓝曦臣的凶气，他双臂发力，直接抱起床上的江澄，让其整个人都挂在自己身上。而突然改变的体位让蓝曦臣的分身进入到一个不可思议的深度，甚至直接撞上了花穴深处那更加紧致的秘地。  
“啊啊……不要了……涣哥哥……不要了……”江澄紧紧地抱着蓝曦臣，他哭喊着，不断的求饶。“晚吟……晚吟知道错了……涣哥哥……不……”  
而回应他的，只有蓝曦臣的拒绝与更加凶猛的进攻。  
“这是……惩罚……”分身毫不留情的碾压鞭挞着花穴，撞击那秘地，很快就将秘地撞出一个小口；又一个挺身，分身就闯入进去享受到了比花穴还要热情的招待。那秘地比花穴更加紧致，吸力也更强，里面不断的喷着水，暖洋洋的冲刷着蓝曦臣的分身，那爽快的感觉让人根本就不舍得从里面出来，只想永远待在里面，沉醉其中。  
深处被撞开的感觉实在是太强烈了，那强烈的快感刺激的江澄俊美的脸上满是泪水，整个大脑都是一片空白。他张着嘴，似乎想大叫，却根本一点声音也叫不出来；口涎顺着长大的嘴流出来，划过像天鹅一般挺直的脖颈。突然，江澄好像被抽走了所有力气一般，整个人都软了下来。如果不是蓝曦臣紧紧地抱住他，他很可能早就已经滑落下去。  
分身被媚肉死死地缠住，更多温热的液体从深处喷出，浇在分身的顶端，刺激的分身不断颤抖，蓝曦臣知晓，这是江澄高潮了。有力的臂膀紧紧抱着无力的江澄，配合着腰部的挺动而将人举起又重重放下。数十下后，蓝曦臣终于低吼一声，将自己释放在花心深处。  
微凉的液体打在火热的内壁上，快感逼得江澄眼泪就没有断过。他泪眼蒙蒙的趴在蓝曦臣的肩上，突然狠狠地咬在蓝曦臣的脖子上，力道之狠，不仅见了红，还留下了深深的牙印。  
“嘶！”江澄这一下还是咬的挺重的，痛的蓝曦臣都倒吸一口气。一双大手抚摸着江澄光滑的后背，蓝曦臣好声好气的安抚着自家炸毛的宝贝。“晚吟乖，快松口……小心你的牙……”  
嘴巴都咬酸了，江澄才松了口。而似乎这也耗尽了他最后的力气，他整个人趴在蓝曦臣的怀里，生气的骂着蓝曦臣。“都……都是你……”  
“是是是……都是涣不好……”恢复理智后，蓝曦臣也知道这次有些过分了，只能不停的亲吻他，安抚他，一遍遍说着爱语。   
这一招果然很有效，江澄的情绪很快就被安抚了下来。他乖顺的张开嘴，任由蓝曦臣与他交换彼此的呼吸跟唾液。直到江澄整个人都放松下来，这个吻才结束。  
“呼……呼……”江澄的情绪是安抚下来了，但某人的欲火，也燃的差不多了。  
原来搞半天，两人下面还结合在一起，根本就没分开。这一吻时间又那么长，蓝曦臣半硬的分身埋在江澄体内，里面的媚肉又那么会吸，自然就又硬了起来。  
一时间蓝曦臣很是尴尬，就想这么退出江澄的体内。  
“呵……”情绪被安抚后，江澄的状态也回复的差不多了，他自然也能感受到体内的变化。“泽芜君，这么精神……你到底是有多饥渴啊？”  
“咳，这个……那个……”蓝曦臣想退，但江澄准了吗？  
他伸出舌尖，舔上被他咬伤的脖子，果然听到蓝曦臣加深的呼吸声。  
“就当是赏你的……一场美梦……”闭上眼睛，江澄放松自己。“随你想做什么就做什么吧……”  
“美梦吗？”眨眨眼，蓝曦臣想到什么，也笑了笑。“原来如此……”  
“什么原来如此？”  
“没什么，既然是赏赐……那么……涣可就不会客气了……”  
“你这人……何曾……客气过……”  
最后的话语，消失在两人的唇间。新的欲望之火点燃，将两人彻底吞没。一时间房间里，除了彼此的呼吸声、呻吟声，就只剩下肉体摩擦碰撞的暧昧水声。

04  
“呼哈……”  
在江澄忍不住又打了个哈欠后，正在练字的长女蓝伈与次子蓝沂，不约而同的停下了手中的笔；跟江澄一模一样的杏眼，好奇又关心的看着江澄。  
“爹爹你这是怎么了呀？”  
“是不是没睡好呀？”  
“咳咳，没什么。”被女儿儿子天真无邪的目光看着，精神不怎么好的江澄顿时浑身一激灵，立马被吓得清醒了几分。  
“可是爹爹你看上去很不好……”面对蓝伈的担忧，江澄只能强打着精神，毕竟他实在是不希望给儿女留下什么不好的印象。  
“只是没睡好罢了，不用担心。”  
“额？那是因为什么呀？”小孩子，总是会有无数的问题，而对自己与蓝曦臣的两个孩子，江澄总是有着数不尽的耐心，虽然很多时候他也不知道怎么回答这些问题才好。  
“这个嘛……就是……睡不好罢了……”江澄强打起精神，努力做出一副就是没睡好的表情给孩子们看。  
“嘿嘿，我知道原因！”原本在练字的小儿子，神来一笔的话吓得江澄头皮发麻，还以为是真的被看出或知晓了什么。“爹爹一定是想父亲了！”  
江澄暗暗松口气，还好不是他猜想的最坏结果；天知道当时他的背上全是被吓出来的冷汗，整个人都紧张的不行。  
“额？是这样吗？”听到弟弟的话，蓝伈看着自己的爹爹，在得到一个略显僵硬的微笑后，蓝伈的情绪变得低落起来。  
想起从他们能记事起就没有离开过的父亲，蓝伈也忍不住思念起来。“父亲都离开好久了，人家也好想好想父亲……”  
“对啊对啊，爹爹爹爹，父亲什么时候回来啊？”  
小孩子，总是忍不住渴望家人的陪伴，这次蓝曦臣离开这么久，两个小孩自然是分外想念。  
抱住两个小家伙，江澄脸上挂着温柔的笑。“放心吧，很快就能见到了！”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然！”拥着儿女，江澄既是安抚，也是答案。毕竟算算时间，只要不出意外，蓝曦臣也该回来了。  
“太好了！”得到爹爹的肯定，两个小家伙非常开心，顿时叽叽喳喳的又问了江澄好多问题。等好不容易应付完精力旺盛的儿女，把人送去叔父那里，回到自己屋子的江澄，整个人都虚脱的躺在床上。  
一双儿女，平时虽然乖巧可爱，但有时也是活泼过头，让人头疼。不过这点甜蜜的负担，对于江澄而言，也算是平时生活的一丝乐趣。不过今天状态太差，差点在儿女面前做出失仪之事，想起来江澄就是一阵脸红。  
“都怪蓝曦臣！”  
昨天梦里，他都不知道与那个蓝曦臣做了多久，只知道等他一大早醒来，整个人都像是被拆卸过一般，精神更是无比的疲累。明知道一切都是假的，但身体却仿佛残留着那种感觉，可以说是非常糟糕。  
这香炉效果太好了，好到他想来都有点后怕，还好只是做梦。  
不过，就算是【梦】，也不能肆无忌惮，不然……  
“晚吟都怪涣什么呢？”温柔的声线，熟悉的气息；能悄然无声接近而不引起江澄警惕的，自然只有蓝曦臣。  
面对突然出现的蓝曦臣，江澄自然一愣，不仅有刚说人坏话却惨被抓包的尴尬，更有分不清现实与梦境的疑惑。下意识的，他忍不住去看香炉。  
“晚吟是看这个？”果然，原本放在桌上的香炉不见了，正被蓝曦臣把玩在手中。把玩了一会，蓝曦臣将香炉放在一旁，在江澄不信任的目光下，好笑的点了点江澄的鼻尖。“放心吧，不是梦，是涣，涣回来了！”  
只是这话江澄明显不信，如果不是梦，又怎么会知晓香炉？  
看出江澄眼中的意思，蓝曦臣苦笑。“这个香炉虽然神奇，但只要没点上香，也没有睡着，不过就是个寻常的香炉摆件，不然怎会如此轻易的就能拿出来，还放在宗主的卧房？”  
“至于我为何知晓……因为那既是晚吟的梦，也是涣的梦啊……”  
“等等？也是你的梦？什么意思？”江澄隐隐有股不好的预感。  
“银铃？”见蓝曦臣取出一物，江澄诧异的同时，突然想到什么。“难道是……”  
肯定了江澄的猜想，蓝曦臣笑。“这江氏银铃里分别寄宿了我们的一缕元神，晚吟点燃香炉的时候，银铃就放在香炉的旁边吧？”  
“所以……所以……”江澄如何不知道蓝曦臣笑什么，相反他就是因为太懂了，反而感觉糟透了。如果梦中的蓝曦臣就是蓝曦臣本尊，那他……他昨晚……  
“涣真是没想到，晚吟你居然会做这样的【梦】，当真是……”  
“哎呀，你别说了！”江澄本来就羞的不行，被蓝曦臣一提，更是一阵头皮发麻。尤其他还想起自己昨天的表现，哪怕老夫老夫这么多年，江澄也一时受不住。“我……我……”  
见人害羞的不敢看自己，蓝曦臣也是好笑。再羞的事情都做过，又岂会差这么一件？但这样的江澄又着实可爱，让人忍不住想抱在怀中，好生疼爱，最好疼爱一辈子。  
“等等你知道那个香炉，那是不是你故意让人……让人……”猛地一巴掌打在蓝曦臣的肩膀上，江澄凶神恶煞的瞪着他，如果他敢说是，他想他的紫电已经蠢蠢欲动了。  
“当然不是。”对于这一点，蓝曦臣觉得还是要好好解释的。“涣只是想着晚吟或许会需要一个香炉点安神香，临行前吩咐下人去库房取个香炉放在房中。只是没想到，最后会是这个香炉罢了。”  
“真的？”羞过最开始那段，江澄也就坦然了。既然蓝曦臣如此说，他自然信。  
“蓝曦臣？”  
“是我，是涣回来了。”  
江澄将信将疑的伸出手，一摸到蓝曦臣的脸，江澄就被手心下的冰凉吓了一跳。  
“好冰！”  
然后仔细一看，就会发现这个蓝曦臣发上，衣服上都带着水气，面色也透着一些疲劳的苍白。  
“你这人，又不是差这一两天，匆匆忙忙赶回来做什么！”这么一看，江澄哪能不清楚对方做了什么。能提前看到爱人，江澄自是高兴，但一看人对方不好好照顾自己，江澄就气的皱起一双细眉。  
江澄也不躺着了，直接冲过来拉着人好生检查一遍。  
“涣自然明白，只是涣实在是过于思念晚吟，就提前一步回来。”好看的眉眼微微一弯，蓝曦臣一副可怜兮兮的样子看着江澄，一双深色的眼里，满是讨好。“所以晚吟原谅涣好不好？”  
确认只是沾上了些水气与尘土，没有其他问题；江澄松口气的同时，也忍不住数落。“哼，你这人！原谅你什么？衣服湿了也不换，你是想生病不成？告诉你，就算你生病了，也是你活该，叫你不爱惜自己身体！”  
听着江澄不客气的数落，蓝曦臣不仅不生气，反而满心甜蜜的拉起江澄的手，蹭了蹭手心；蓝曦臣注视江澄的眼神，满是深深的眷恋与爱意。“是涣不好，让晚吟担心了。以后涣不会了，晚吟不要生涣的气好不好？”  
被蓝曦臣这么一说一蹭，江澄再大的火气也消的一干二净。“什么话都让你一个人说了，我能说什么？”  
“说……你也很想我？”讲江澄抱入怀中，鼻尖是熟悉的淡淡莲香，怀中是熟悉的体温，抱着自己的宝贝，蓝曦臣不顾规矩提前赶回来的疲惫顿时一空。。  
“我很想你。”  
“晚吟？”低下头，蓝曦臣有些惊讶，自家道侣性子如何，他如何不知。虽然两人在一起多年，但爱侣还是面皮子薄，基本上是多做少说。虽然他觉得这样的爱侣非常可爱，却也分外珍惜偶尔的爱语。  
“哼，怎么，我就不能想你吗？”话是这么说，但江澄红透的耳垂，还是让蓝曦臣知晓爱侣的小羞涩。  
“天……晚吟能想涣，涣简直开心死了！”抱着人飞速的转一圈，蓝曦臣开心的像个得到礼物的孩子。  
“哎呀，你个傻子！放我下来！成何体统！”  
“不放！”以蓝家人的臂力，抱着江澄转个百把圈都不成问题。所以蓝曦臣不仅不放，还直接就给人来了几个举高高。  
“蓝曦臣！！”多大年纪了还被人“举高高”，江澄没好气的给了蓝曦臣几下。“放我下来！”  
将江澄双腿放在腰间，蓝曦臣抬头，吻上江澄。  
“我的晚吟……我回来了……”  
“唔……欢迎……回来……涣哥哥……”

05  
比起方外之地，位于深山之中的姑苏蓝氏气温在夏季就显得非常适宜，但冬季相对也更加冷上几分。两人虽然早已习惯这里的一切，但当坦然相见之时，还是会感觉到微微一凉。不过很快，两人就会热起来，热到将两人的理智与欲望都燃烧殆尽。  
繁复的衣衫褪尽，露出莹白美好的身子。蓝曦臣低下头，舌尖勾勒着江澄的唇，有些可惜的说道：“痕迹没有了……”  
靠坐在蓝曦臣怀中，江澄与蓝曦臣交换着彼此的呼吸与唾液，闻言没好气的拍他。哪壶不提，提哪壶。  
亲了亲江澄当作安抚，蓝曦臣的目标逐渐向下，最后定在已经挺立的乳尖上。  
“唔……”江澄的胸乳很敏感，乳尖被吸咬的快感是那么强烈，强烈到他下身都情动不已，花穴都感觉到微微湿意。  
“晚吟今日，好生热情……”将吸的红肿地乳尖放开，蓝曦臣用膝盖顶了顶花穴，很快就感觉到了湿意。  
“嗯啊……还不……都怪你……”花穴深处溢出一股淫液，江澄双腿难耐的夹在蓝曦臣的腰上，特别想要什么进去好好的弄一弄，止止痒。  
“这……又怎能怪涣呢……”蓝曦臣被江澄蹭的火热，下身更是硬的发痛。盯着江澄毫不遮掩的下身，挺立的玉茎，还有下面那翕张的穴口，蓝曦臣手指有些急切的插入进去。一会儿挑弄肥厚的花唇，一会儿又玩弄里面的花珠，很快就感觉手指被淫液打湿，进出花穴变得更加便利。  
“嗯啊……”花穴被玩弄的感觉实在是舒服，尤其蓝曦臣还兼顾了他挺立的玉茎。双倍的快感让江澄无力的倒在蓝曦臣的身上，发出一声又一声诱人的呻吟。“就是……怪你……”  
“那……涣现在就来给晚吟赔罪……好不好……”硬的发痛的分身换下了手指，蓝曦臣双手转向江澄饱满的臀肉，然后毫不犹豫的顶入江澄的花穴。  
“嗯啊……”被进入的感觉，让江澄猛然抬起头，他紧紧地贴在蓝曦臣耳边，发出难耐又动人的呻吟。“好……好深……”  
“嗯啊……哈啊……”  
江澄的身子在蓝曦臣的怀中摇晃，饱满的臀肉被大手捏成各种形状，完全熟透的花穴更是在蓝曦臣的攻势下完全绽放。蓝曦臣顶的又深又重，分身碾压过穴内每一寸湿软的媚肉，甚至会顶到深处的宫口。  
激烈的快感刺激的江澄想逃离蓝曦臣的怀抱，但被快感夺取力气的他又如何能够逃开？只能像被钉在那分身上一般，随着蓝曦臣的律动而摇摆。  
胯骨撞上臀肉，发出“啪啪啪”的响声，间夹着黏糊又暧昧的水声。淫液被粗壮的分身带出又刮入，在激烈的交合下，被打出一片白沫，弄得两人下身泥泞不堪。  
到后来江澄只能偶尔发出一些呻吟，整个人如果不是被蓝曦臣抱着，估计早就被顶的滑落出去。  
“不……不要了……”江澄的玉茎早就在中段就丢盔弃甲，如今只能可怜兮兮的滴着一些清液，什么也射不出来。  
“乖……就快了……”汗水顺着蓝曦臣的下巴滴落在江澄的身上，他低压着声线，安抚的吻上江澄喘息的唇，将呻吟与尖叫吞入腹中。双臂用力，蓝曦臣直接抱起身上的江澄，以站立的姿势，继续鞭挞着江澄泛滥的花穴。  
这个姿势进的极深，江澄几乎全身的重量都集中在蓝曦臣的分身上。他想逃，想叫，但声音被蓝曦臣堵住，人更是整个都在蓝曦臣的怀中。他瞪着杏眸，泪水像断了线的珍珠一般，顺着脸颊滑落。  
一边吻着江澄，一边走下床，直到把江澄整个人都顶在墙上，蓝曦臣才放开被他吻得红肿的唇，下身近乎残酷的律动着。  
早就到达极限的花穴如何受得了这种疼爱？江澄浑身颤抖的达到了高潮，花穴剧烈收缩，深处一股又一股淫液打在蓝曦臣的分身上，爽的蓝曦臣头皮发麻，又顶了几十下，才低吼一声在江澄深处射出。

06  
“父亲父亲，你回来了！！”  
在孩童们惊喜的声音中，蓝曦臣一把抱起多日不见的一双儿女，开心的说道。“伈儿、沂儿想不想父亲？”  
“想！”  
“特别特别想！”见到离开已久的父亲，两个小家伙自然是分外想念。顿时两个孩子，一左一右的抱紧蓝曦臣，纷纷在父亲的脸上落下一个又一个啵啵的亲亲。  
“父亲也特别想伈儿、沂儿哦！”享受着儿女们还带着奶香的亲亲，蓝曦臣笑的毫无一宗之主的气势，完全就像一个傻父亲一般。一时间，一大三小完全不顾蓝氏家规与旁人惊异的目光，就这么毫无形象的玩闹起来。  
好一会，孩子们才奇怪的问其另一个父亲。  
“咦？父亲父亲，爹爹呢？”  
“对啊，爹爹怎么还没来呀？”  
“嘛……你们爹爹昨夜有些劳累，所以伈儿、沂儿，答应父亲，让爹爹好好休息一下可好？”  
“是这样吗？”奇怪的对视一眼，不过两个孩子还是很乖巧的点了点头。  
“真是好孩子……”  
意味深长的笑了笑，蓝曦臣带着儿女们渐行渐远。

完


End file.
